


My Rick loves me. And I love my Rick.

by FoxyPug



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: I dunno I really like Doofus Rick, M/M, and it's an orgy, it's underage I guess, well this is my first fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPug/pseuds/FoxyPug
Summary: Rick and his Mortys encounter Doofus Rick and his deck of No Eyes Mortys. Morty realizes that not all Rick treat their Mortys badly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo…this is my first fic ever. In this fandom, on this website. And so I took that a one-shot might be best, as well as good old smut. English is not my first language, German is, so if there are any grammar errors, typos, whatever or a sentence just sounds really strange, might be because of that xD Well, have fun with a bunch of naked Mortys and one Rick! Please, bunnies, leave a comment and kudos :)

‘My Rick would never make me fight against my will. My Rick would never make me follow and obey him, if I wouldn’t want to. My Rick loves me. And I love my Rick.’  
The words haunted Morty. His Rick has laughed at this, in his opinion “degenerated nonsense, that was coming from a complete retard’s foul mouth”, but Morty has not. He had listened, his heart heavy, as a pang of sadness had hit his body, a dragging pain in his chest. He had clutched his shirt, looked up at his Rick, that had stood there, heaving with laughter, throwing insults at Doofus Rick, who’s No Eye Mortys held onto him, while one of them gave his little speech.   
‘Y…y’know, Morty. This guy’s a retard! He-urgh-eats his own shit! No wonder his Mo-urghhh-rtys are just as idiotic as him! No Manipulator Chip! What a dick!’, C-137 Rick took a long swing from his flask, let his gaze wander over the string of Mortys tagging along behind him. A Shadow Morty, a Guard Morty, a Miami Morty, popping gum and idly fumbling with his iPhone 57’s keyboard, a Rabbit Morty, who’s little nose was sniffing the air, and him, his Original Morty. His grandson. Who felt incredibly sorry for all the other Mortys that only followed them around, because his grandfather had gunned these chips into their temples. It hurt him to see them so indifferent and ready to fight, until they lay dazed on the floor, just because the scientist told them to.   
‘You still thinking about what that moron said? Huh, Morty? Are you sa-urghh-d? Devastated because grampa won’t be as nice as Doofus Rick? Huh?’, he eyed him and started laughing again, before slapping his shoulder and then grabbing his behind. Morty cringed. He never liked the way Rick came onto him, when he was intoxicated. Of course, it was normal for Ricks to have relations with their Mortys, and for Mortys to like it, but sometimes he thought that his Rick was the only one who was so insensitive and disgusting.   
These No Eye Mortys had seemed so happy, so content to be with their Rick, so eager to touch and please him. And Doofus Rick himself had gently laid his hands upon the curly heads and pet their soft hair. The scene had radiated love and adoration and Morty had been horribly jealous. He wanted his Rick to be just like that. He reached for his hand, only to get it swatted away and heard Miami Morty giggle, most likely because he had gotten another follower on Instagram.

‘All right! Bedtime!’, Doofus Rick cheered, as his flock of adorable Mortys stumbled around in the bathroom, fighting for room at the sink. ‘Hurry up, lovelies!’ ‘Rick!’, one of the chirped as he heard his voice echoing from the white-tiled walls. ‘Rick!’, yelled another one. ‘Rick! Rick! Rick!’, they chanted, dropped their tooth-brushes wherever they were standing and ran over to him, grabbing hands reached for the mint-green pyjama he was wearing. ‘Awwww my lovelies! My babies! You have to clean up this mess first!’, he chided them and gave each a little spank before turning around and walking into the bedroom, where a queen-size waited for them, loaded with pillows and fluffy quilts and covers, in front of a small home cinema set. Although his Mortys might not be able to see, they loved to listen to the voices that emitted from the intergalactical broadcasts.   
He sat down on the mattress, slipped under the covers and switched the TV on. Some show about skinny women fighting for a contract at a famous model agency was on, he deemed it boring and changed the channel. Next up was Ballfondlers. He disliked shows like that, full of violence, hate and destruction, not to mention, they were hard on his babies’ ears, so he avoided them when he could. The next broadcast he landed on showed a series called “Pimp Your Morty”. Hosted by a blonde 40-year-old guy, dressed like a teenager, talking like a tween. They had Ricks all over the Multiverse bringing their Mortys to a beauty-salon, were a herd of Stylist-Ricks groomed, pampered and cleaned them, before a Trainer-Rick would help level them up, before they were sent on their way back to their Ricks. His Mortys loved the show, they always got excited hearing other Mortys talk and in being in the spotlight.   
He put the remote on the nightstand, leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head.   
It was not long after, that a head full of curls nestled itself in the crook of his armpit. Rick smiled at his beloved Morty, who draped his right arm around the older man’s chest and stared at the TV although he could not see. His brows were furrowed as he attentively listened to the adorable stutter emerging from the device. ‘That’s a Morty too!’, his Rick informed him and the boy nodded absently, he was too focused on what his specimen had to say. Doofus chuckled and placed a hand on the curly head, tickling the thick hair. Another Morty climbed onto the bed, snuggling up to his other side, burying his face in the nape of his neck, where he stared nibbling and licking at the soft skin, mewling and his hands wandering all over his body, grabbing at each inch they could reach.   
His other three Mortys came crawling under the covers, shoving each other ruthlessly, just to get a piece of their blue-haired master. ‘Rick!’, one of them chimed. ‘Rick!’, another echoed. ‘Rick! Rick! Rick!’, they started shouting. ‘Yes, yes, I’m here!’, he reassured them, cuddling them all close and moaned as one of them licked his earlobe. The Morty who had snuggled up to him first lost all interest in “Pimp Your Morty” and started plastering his face with kisses, chubby fingers tugging on his hair. Rick let his eyes slip shut and his mouth hang open, enjoying the attention he got from his boys.   
‘I love you, Rick!’, one Morty confessed, kissing his way down the old man’s body, until his head was comfortably nestled between his legs and he could mouth at the growing bulge, why simultaneously grinding up against the lanky leg, panting against the moist tent Rick was sporting. ‘I love you too!’, another Morty shouted, eager to let his master know that his feelings were not inferior to his brother’s. ‘And I love you too!’ ‘So do I!’ came it from all directions, making Rick giggle. ‘I know, my b-urghh-abies! My lovelies!’, he let his fingers ghost over one Morty’s spine, let the tips tickle over the small of his back. The boy started squirming and moaned when the calloused fingers grabbed the fleshy humps of his bum, as his brother started suckling on Ricks glans.   
He hummed around the warm flesh, sending vibrations down the shaft, reaching back to cup his testicles and let his tongue swirl around the tip, as his other hand played with himself, unsure fingers gliding up and down the hardened flesh. The way he whimpered and panted around the hot meat in his mouth had the old man rise his hips slightly from the bed. He could not grab the linens, as his hands were preoccupied with his adorable Morty’s bums and their sweet, little, tight holes that were hotly contracting around his fingers, that were slickly rutting in and out of them.   
The two fingered teenagers were suckling red marks onto his neck and taking turns shoving their cute little tongues into his mouth.   
Meanwhile the other two Mortys had found company in each other, as they were making out lazily and languidly grinding up against each other next to the writhing mess that were their Rick and their three bothers. Their scent and the noises they emitted went straight to their groins, making their little dicks twitch and their fingers knead each other’s rears. From time to time they would trace their fingertips over their cheeks and gazed lovingly upon each other although they could not see. The love radiating and the sex lingering in the air made them savour every moment.   
Both of them hissed in pleasure, as they spilled their seed between their bodies.   
Their brothers that had Rick’s hands pleasuring them, reached their orgasms as well and under the covers a hot and bothered Morty came in his hand after rutting into the artificially formed hole for at least twenty minutes. With all his babies whimpering and moaning in pure bliss, Rick could not hold onto himself anymore and released his seed down the teen’s throat, which swallowed willingly.   
‘Lovelies, babies, come into my arms!’, Rick crooned and he fell asleep under a pile of exhausted and happy Mortys.   
The “Pimp Your Morty”-marathon was still running until the TV shut itself off.

‘RICK!’, Morty screamed as he creamed his fingers and his hole clenched around his grandfather’s dick. ‘Good b-urghhh-boy!’, he praised, before pulling out and smacking his ass. ‘So…that was gr-ugh-reat. Now go, go to your bed!’ With that he kicked him out the bed and shoved him out the door. He slammed it into his grandson’s face, leaving him sad and empty inside in a dark, cold hotel room, the silence only disturbed by the soft snores of his fellow, manipulated Mortys. He curled up onto the couch, his clothes clutched closely to his chest and started sobbing, crying himself to sleep.  
He could hear the No Eye Morty’s voice echoing in his head.  
‘My Rick would never make me fight against my will. My Rick would never make me follow and obey him, if I wouldn’t want to. My Rick loves me. And I love my Rick.’


End file.
